The present invention relates to a copying device of a photoelectric copying machine incorporating a means for making a photocopy by applying a single unit capable of commonly executing development and cleaning while causing a photoconductor to rotate two full turns.
Conventionally, existing photoelectric copying machines provide components for performing charging, development, transfer, discharging, and cleaning, in such positions surrounding a photoconductive drum in order to form a toner image corresponding to the original picture before the toner image is transferred onto a copying paper.
In such a copying machine, there is a mechanism called a "two-rotation" process, by which, development and cleaning are executed at the same location. This requires the photoconductor to rotate twice, i.e., the latent image on the photoconductor is developed during the first revolution, while the residual toner, after the transfer, is cleaned during the second revolution.
This system provides operators with much convenience not only for implementing both the development and cleaning via the same device, but also for eliminating unnecessary rotation of the photoconductor when the optical sensor scans the photoconductor in relation to the exposure, while such a copying machine is quite advantageous due to its compact size, light weight, and low cost.
Nevertheless, since the markets of the copying machines have recently grown not only in many industries and offices, but also in a variety of stores and even in households as well, there is still an increasing demand for copiers which have a smaller size, lighter in weight, and lower cost.